


Il sosia

by nyquil_nosense



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Racconto, Sextape, Storia breve, adolescenza, primo amore, tatuaggio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyquil_nosense/pseuds/nyquil_nosense
Summary: Breve storiella che forse diventerà qualcosa di più su una delle mie prime fantasie.
Relationships: Biagio Camilla





	Il sosia

Come si può descrivere la felicità? Chiedetelo ad un adolescente e vi risponderà che la felicità è per una vita futura, chiedetelo ad un adulto e vi risponderà che la felicità non esiste, chiedetelo ad un vecchio e vi dirà che la felicità sta nel passato. Ero un ragazzo di 16 anni appena, eppure tutti volevano che mi comportassi da uomo. La mia ragazza mi diceva di essere maturo e non geloso. Mia madre mi spronava a cercarmi un lavoro e smettere di pensare di poter diventare un chitarrista. Non fraintendetemi, non ero un nullafacente. A scuola ero un genio. Esistono persone che non sono dei fenomeni in niente, ma che se la cavano in tutto. Io ero uno di queste. Si giocava a calcio? io ero quello che sgobbava. Latino? sempre puntuale e mai banale, ne corretto ne sbagliato ma alla lettera. Eppure la gente attorno a me pretendeva di più, come se io potessi dare di più e non volessi. Un giorno dei miei amici arrivarono al solito bar del paese e mi chieserò come cavolo avessi fatto a irare un video porno con Camilla. Rimasti stupito: << Come?...Cioè?...Scusa?>>  
Sergio il più grande in alteza ma il piu piccolo in quanto a neuroni mi fece:<< Scusa Biagio, guardati sto video. Ci siete tue e la tua ragazza che scopate in camera tua.>>  
Presi il cellulare di Sergio e mi misi a guardare. Camilla si dimenava e cavalcava un ragazzo moro con un tatuaggio formato da figure geometriche che ricordavano i tasti della playstation.  
<< Si cazzo, scopami pù forte, di più>>.  
<< Lo vuoi eh, dimmi che sei mia>>  
<< Si sono tutta tua, ora scopami più forte e fammi godere >>  
Lui si contorceva e fissava la telecamera, come se stesse intrattenendo un pubblico voglioso di assistere al suo orgasmo. Effettivamente, pensai, anche io avevo lo stesso tatuaggio sulla schiena. Eppure non ricordavao di aver scopato e girato un video in camera mia, nemmeno da ubriaco. Decisi che dovevo chiedere spiegazioni a Camilla, su quello che potrebbe trattarsi di un finto sextape girato a mia insaputa. Mollai i miei amici e mi misi a correre verso casa sua, Sergio mi urlò dietro chiedendomi dove andassi e io gli risposi: << A fottermela di nuovo!>>  
Arrivai a casa sua, suonai al campanello, ma non ricevetti risposta. Sapendo che i suoi non c'erano, mi arrampicai sul balcone del primo piano per vedere se magari non avesse sentito, sicchà era solita ascoltare musica a tutto volume. Mi affacciai alla finestra e lì vidi me stesso che si stava sbattendo la mia ragazza. Ecco, se vi chiedete cosa è la felicità, beh io non lo so, ma sicuramente quell'altra parte di me lo sa benissimo.


End file.
